Yoshiko Fujisawa
藤沢 美子 |image= Yoshiko Fujisawa S2 (2018) 1.jpg|Young Yoshiko (RS).jpg|RS |nationality=Japanese |birthday= |height= |weight= |blood_type= |occupation=University student; Furano manager (former) |position= |other_names=ManagerHer nickname in Junior and High School was "Manager" because she was one of the School's football club managers (similar to Yayoi Aoba or Sanae Ozora); university student |relationships=Unnamed father; Unnamed mother Hikaru Matsuyama (fiancé) |first_appearance= }} (藤沢 美子, Fujisawa Yoshiko) is Hikaru Matsuyama's girlfriend, later fiancée, and former manager of Furano middle school. Description Yoshiko is Matsuyama's grade school friend, originally from Hokkaido. She moves to United States after Furano middle school lost to Nankatsu, but later return to Japan to meet Matsuyama and com plete her education in Japan. Yoshiko is a kind, hardworking and quiet girl, fitting well in the "Yamato Nadeshiko" ideal regarding women in Japan. History Boys' Fight arc As a middle school student, Yoshiko became manager of Furano middle school and took great care of everyone in that time, especially of Matsuyama. She held feelings for Matsuyama, and all the members of the team knew about this, except Matsuyama himself. Though ironically, Matsuyama also had romantic feelings towards Yoshiko, but he put them aside out of shyness. [[file:Yoshiko_Machiko_ep32_(2018)_1.jpg|thumb|236px|'Yoshiko' & Machiko]] Yoshiko was forced to go to United States because of her father's work. Before the match against Nankatsu, she made hachimakis for the team members, and entrusted the line "I LOVE YOU - YOSHIKO" on Matsuyama's. Matsuyama finally noticed those words after the match, and as Yoshiko was leaving, he chased after her taxi to the airport. At the airport, the two of them spoke and confesssed to one another, agreeing on keeping a long-distance relationship. After a few months, she returned to Japan, ahead of her parents, to meet Matsuyama. The two of them went to Furano high school together. Battle of World Youth arc As stated by Matsuyama's teammates, he and Yoshiko had been talking through the phone every day during the Asian preliminaries. At some time before Japan's quarter-final match, she was involved in a traffic accident and was knocked unconscious. When Tsubasa came to the hospital to see Matsuyama, Matsuyama said he wanted to be at Yoshiko's side, because at the moment, for him, she is more important than the match; Tsubasa says he understands this and lets him be, telling the other players that they shall work harder to honor Matsuyama. Therefore, he was absent for most of the time in that match. Yoshiko regained consciousness some time during the second half, and specifically asked Matsuyama to go play. After that, Matsuyama returned to the stadium to replaced Akai, who is injured, in the extra time, wearing Yoshiko's hachimaki. The fact that he had made much less physical effort than his companions became an important factor that helped Japan win the match. Road to 2002 arc In a match against Consadole Sapporo led by Matsuyama, which ended in a tie with Misugi's Bellmare Hiratsuka in J-1 League, Misugi expressed his admiration at Matsuyama's shooting power, and the two renewed their friendly rivalry. Curiously enough, Yoshiko is best friends with Yayoi Aoba, who is Misugi's girl-friend. Golden-23 arc Yoshiko is now Matsuyama's fiancée. Rising Sun arc During the match against Olympic Netherlands, Yayoi asks Yoshiko if she and Matsuyama will marry. Yoshiko admits that after ending University, this issue will be discussed. Gallery |-|Color spread= Tsubasa_vs_Matsuyama_and_Yoshiko.jpg VO 20.jpg |-|1983= Yoshiko (CT).png|1983 Yoshiko Matsuyama (CT).png Yoshiko Matsuyama (CT) 2.png CT-ep-085-025.png CT-ep-085-015.png Furano_Hachimaki.jpg|Furano's Hachimaki Matsuyama_Yoshiko_(CT).jpg Yoshiko (CT) 2.png Yoshiko (CT) 3.png CT-ep-091-300.png CT-ep-092-048.png CT-ep-092-011.png |-|SCT, film= Yoshiko (film 4).jpg Yoshiko (film 4) 2.jpg Yoshiko (film 4) 3.jpg |-|2001= Yoshiko02.jpg|2001 Yoshiko (2001).jpg Yoshiko01.jpg Yoshiko Fujisawa .jpg CT-Road-to-2002-ep-015-014.png CT-Road-to-2002-ep-015-042.png CT-Road-to-2002-ep-015-087.png CT-Road-to-2002-ep-015-098.png CT-Road-to-2002-ep-015-111.png CT-Road-to-2002-ep-015-117.png CT-Road-to-2002-ep-015-155.png CT-Road-to-2002-ep-015-156.png |-|2018= Yoshiko_Machiko_ep32_(2018)_1.jpg|'Yoshiko' & Machiko Yoshiko ep36 (2018) 1.jpg IMG_20190108_001047.jpg IMG_20190107_155807.jpg Screenshot_2019-01-08-07-50-43-53.png Screenshot_2019-01-08-07-51-05-71.png Screenshot_2019-01-08-07-53-13-56.png Screenshot_2019-01-08-07-53-18-79.png Screenshot_2019-01-08-07-55-38-89.png Screenshot_2019-01-08-07-56-05-87.png Screenshot_2019-01-08-07-56-13-25.png Screenshot_2019-01-08-07-56-19-47.png Screenshot_2019-01-08-07-56-34-31.png Screenshot_2019-01-08-07-57-04-72.png Screenshot_2019-01-08-07-57-10-86.png Screenshot_2019-01-08-08-00-04-25.png Screenshot_2019-01-08-08-00-24-00.png Screenshot_2019-01-08-08-03-09-16.png Screenshot_2019-01-08-08-03-38-59.png Screenshot_2019-01-08-08-07-57-04.png Screenshot_2019-01-08-08-09-58-34.png Screenshot_2019-01-08-08-15-02-42.png Screenshot_2019-01-08-08-15-12-83.png Yoshiko Matsuyama ep40 (2018) 2.jpg |-|Art= Female Chara (DT).png|Sanae, Maki, Yoshiko & Yayoi. Player 2332.png|Matsuyama & Yoshiko Furano MS (DT).png|Matsuyama, Yoshiko, Oda, Kato |-|Manga= Yoshiko Yayoi (RS).jpg|Yoshiko & Yayoi with their fiancées' number jerseys Matsuyama_in_Sotsugyo.jpg|Cameo of Matsuyama and Yoshiko in the manga Sotsugyo: 100m Jumper 2 Trivia *Her name is María Fernanda "Mafer" in the Latin American dub, and Jenny in the European countries. In the Latin-American dub, her "María Fernanda" name comes from her VA in the first series, María Fernanda Morales. *Yoshiko is implied to be a Japanese Christian, coming from how she prays for Matsuyama's success in ways that strongly resemble Christian prayers. This is even when only 1% of Japanese citizens follow Christianity and the majority resides in the Nagasaki area, rather than in the Furano team's natal Hokkaido. Notes External links * at Anime Characters DB Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Females Category:Characters introduced in Boys' Fight arc